In den zehn Morgen
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Zehn Morgen braucht es, um Harrys Schmerz zu lindern, den er bei dem Verlust seines Paten erleidet. Zehn Morgen braucht es, um zu erkennen, was einem wirklich am Herzen liegt. Und zehn Morgen braucht es, um wieder vollständig zu werden...
1. Der erste Morgen

_Disclaimer: Alle HP Chars gehören der Rowling. Warum ich schon wieder was schreibe? Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich muss meine Nachtschicht nutzen. Der Text gehört Xotox und wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt: WTF, seit wann gibt's bei Xotox Text? Ja, da musste ich auch suchen. Aber es gibt ihn. Titel gehört ebenfalls Xotox. Das Ganze ist ab 16, spielt Anfang Band 6 und ist sehr düster. _

_..::~::.._

In den zehn Morgen

_Se Dice:  
El tiempo cura todas las heridas.  
pero las heridas son muy hondas.  
Y las cicatrices no sanan...  
solo destinen..._

..::~::..

Harry hatte es sich angewöhnt, früh aufzustehen. Früh morgens war sogar das Land, um den Fuchsbau herum, ein wenig mehr in Ordnung, als der Rest der Welt. Jeden Morgen setzte Harry sich in der Früh auf die Veranda und sah hinaus auf die Felder. Es war angenehm, wenn es so ruhig war. Keine fragte ihn etwas, keiner sagte ihm etwas und vor allem wollte niemand etwas von ihm. Denn Momentan schien immer jemand da zu sein, der etwas von ihm wollte, oder zumindest erwartete. Und wenn es nur Ron oder Hermine waren. Immer wieder blickte er in die Scherbe seines Spiegels und fragte sich, was wohl wirklich geschehen war. Der Schleier, der Blick. All das war immer noch so präsent, als wäre es vor fünf Minuten geschehen.

Harry wusste selbst nicht recht, warum er sich so zurückzog, doch er wollte diese Gefühle um nichts in der Welt mit jemandem teilen. Vielleicht auch, weil er sich ein wenig dafür schämte. Traurig eigentlich. Man brauchte sich nicht dafür schämen, einen lieben Menschen verloren zu haben. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass man diese Tatsache besser nicht aussprach.

Jemand war appariert und er spitzte die Ohren. Wer kam denn so früh zum Fuchsbau? Kurz darauf hörte er auch eine heftig fluchende Frauenstimme. Das konnte nur Tonks sein. Korrekterweise: Nymphadora, aber die junge Aurorin bestand penibel darauf, dass man sie mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprach. Tonks huschte um die Ecke und klaubte Stroh aus ihrem Mantel und Haar, das gerade pechschwarz und lang war.

„Oh, guten Morgen", sagte sie überrascht und blieb stehen. Ihr Haar veränderte sich, es wurde kürzer und rot. Auch ihre Augen wurden nun grün, wie Harrys. „Ach, Mist." fluchte sie erneut los.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ich hab's nicht mehr so richtig unter Kontrolle", sagte sie, mit einem Anflug von Röte auf den Wangen und deutete auf ihr Gesicht. Ihre Oberlippe schrumpfte gerade und Harry musste trotz seiner melancholischen Stimmung lächeln.

„Das macht nichts", murmelte er.

„Was machst du denn so früh hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe nur einen ruhigen Ort gesucht." Er zuckte vage die Schultern. „Du weißt doch, wie es dort drinnen zugeht."

„Da hast du Recht. Obwohl ich gerne Geschwister gehabt hätte. Vielleicht nicht gerade so viele auf einmal." Sie lachte, doch Harry merkte, dass das kein unbekümmertes Lachen war. Sie wirkte blasser als früher und auch sonst schien etwas auf ihr zu liegen, was sie herunter zog, wie ein schweres Gewicht.

„Und du?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Das darf ich dir leider nicht verraten. Es ist für den Orden, Harry", antwortete sie mit ehrlichem Bedauern.

Harry wollte nicht nachfragen. Man hatte ihm nie genug verraten und das hatte ihn überhaupt erst... nein. Er wollte das nicht schon wieder denken. Immer wieder spulte er diesen einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf durch. Hätte er doch mehr gewusst. Hätte man ihm doch mehr gesagt. Hätte, hätte, hätte...

„Ich weiß, dass das schwierig zu verstehen ist", murmelte Tonks traurig. „Ich hätte nicht anders als du reagiert. Darf ich mich setzen?"

Sie nahm auf der Veranda neben ihm Platz und schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne.

„Meinst du all das hat noch einen Sinn?", fragte Harry mit düsterer Stimme.

„Viele Dinge haben keinen Sinn, Harry. Oder sie scheinen keinen Sinn mehr zu haben. Tatsächlich gibt es aber immer einen Sinn, auch wenn man ihn nicht auf den ersten Blick sieht."

Warum sprach er jetzt doch mit ihr über seine Gefühle? Das hatte er die ganze Zeit erfolgreich vermieden, er war allen aus dem Weg gegangen, wenn es darum ging. Vielleicht, weil sie ihn nie danach fragte, überlegte er. Tonks Haare nahmen nun einen Blaustich an und wurden lockig, während ihre Nase ein kleines bisschen größer wurde.

„Das ist hübsch", lachte er. Das erste Lachen seit Wochen, wie ihm schien und es tat gut.

„Das war keine Absicht", knurrte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Offenbar konzentrierte sie sich. Die Haare wurden wieder kürzer und bald hatte sie die mausgrauen Haare, mit denen Harry sie schon immer gekannt hatte.

„Besser, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Es ist hübsch hier am Morgen. Man kann so weit über die Hügel sehen", sagte Tonks leise.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube dafür habe ich keinen Blick", gab Harry zu. Er schaute kaum weiter als bis zum Ende des Gartens. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, was jenseits der Hügel mit der Welt geschah.

„Das solltest du aber. Wolltest du nicht einmal Auror werden?"

Harry wunderte sich, dass sie sich daran überhaupt noch erinnerte.

„Stimmt", nickte er.

Tonks sah auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte eigentlich schon längst fort sein. Es tut mir leid, ich muss los." Als sie aufstand, warf ihr Haar grüne Locken und ihre Nase war klein und spitz. „Schon wieder", knurrte sie verärgert. „Ich muss mich wirklich besser zusammenreißen."

Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich zu Harry um. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag. Genieße die letzten Tage, bevor es in die Schule geht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Moment ist mir nicht nach genießen."

„Man kann alles genießen. Man muss nur wissen wie", sagte sie mit einem beinahe schon schelmischen Lächeln und hüpfte die Veranda hinunter.

„Mach's gut, Harry." Und mit einem _Plopp _war sie fort.

Harry blieb allein zurück und streckte seine Beine aus. Doch er kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass er sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser fühlte. Tonks seltsame Art schien alles ein wenig leichter zu machen, auch wenn sie selbst es nicht leichter hatte, als er selber. Dafür war er an diesem Morgen sehr dankbar und mit einem letzten Blick auf die grünen Hügel, nahe des Fuchsbaus, stand er auf und ging hinein.

Doch einmal drinnen, wünschte sich Harry beinahe, dass er draußen geblieben wäre. Die Blicke, die die Anderen ihm zuwarfen waren unerträglich. Dieses Wissende, obwohl sie rein gar nichts wussten, dieses Mitfühlende, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass sie tatsächlich mitfühlen konnten. An manchen Tagen bedauerte er, dass er nicht zum Grimmauldplace zurückgekehrt war.

„Harry, die Bücherlisten sollten heute ankommen", rief Mrs Weasley ihm gerade zu und Hermine und Ron stritten sich im Wohnzimmer über irgendetwas. Fred und George taten ebenfalls irgendetwas Lautstarkes und so hatte Harry das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsse gleich explodieren.

„Oh, das ist kein Problem, ich habe noch ein wenig Geld hier. Meinetwegen können wir dann sofort in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen", antwortete er leise.

Mrs Weasley nickte und widmete sich wieder dem Frühstück.

Was hatte Tonks gesagt? Manchmal war eine so große Familie auch etwas Wunderbares. Harry fragte sich, wie es wohl war, Teil einer Familie zu sein. Das Gefühl kannte er nicht. Er hatte es vollkommen vergessen. Ein Anflug davon war zurückgekehrt, als Sirius ihm gesagt hatte, er würde sein Pate sein, doch jetzt war es vergraben in einer Lawine von Gefühlen und Harry wollte es nicht mehr hervorholen. Nicht einmal bei den Weasleys.


	2. Der zweite Morgen

Der Morgen graute und es schien ein schöner Tag zu werden. Schon seit vier Uhr war Harry auf den Beinen und hoffte, dass er niemanden geweckt hatte. Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe, aber niemand schien das zu verstehen. Was blieb ihm da anderes übrig, als sich wie ein Dieb aus dem Haus zu schleichen und sich nahe der Kornfelder ins Gras zu setzen? Er mochte das Geräusch, das der Wind machte, wenn er durch die Kornfelder schwappte, es klang ein bisschen wie Gesang. Ganz leiser Gesang natürlich nur. Von hier aus konnte Harry nicht viel mehr sehen, als das erste Gold der Felder und dem Feldweg mit dem Wegweiser, der zum Fuchsbau wies und von dort fort zeigte. Mehr gab es hier nicht. Und natürlich einige Bäume und die Hügel, drüben auf der anderen Seite. Da konnte man schon fast vergessen, dass man nicht alleine auf der Welt war.

Harry hatte sich einen Pullover übergezogen, denn der Wind war kühl und die Sonne ging gerade erst auf. Morgen, so nahm er sich fest vor, würde er einmal durch das Kornfeld laufen, auch wenn es ihn beinahe vollkommen verbarg. Dort drinnen schien es so ruhig zu sein. Und er hatte die Zeit dazu. Es gefiel ihm, überhaupt einmal Zeit für sich zu haben.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief den Feldweg entlang, bis schließlich der Fuchsbau wieder in Sicht kam. Er gestattete sich nicht, den Fuchsbau Zuhause zu nennen. Das letzte Mal, als er irgendetwas als „Zuhause" deklariert hatte, da hatte er es verloren, noch ehe er es gewonnen hatte. Das sollte nie wieder geschehen. Und er hatte Angst, dass die Weasleys sich seinetwegen in Gefahr befanden. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste gewesen, wenn er in den Grimmauldplace zurückgekehrt wäre.

Harry versuchte an gar nichts zu denken und setzte sich leise zurück auf die Veranda, wie am letzten Morgen, den er hier verbracht hatte. Beinahe konnte man denken, dass kein ganzer Tag vergangen war.

Eine Gestalt kam den Feldweg hinunter. Klein und ein wenig gebückt ging sie hinüber zum Gartentor. Tonks. Dieses Mal mit langem blondem Haar, das ihr beinahe bis zu den Kniekehlen herunter fiel und mit einem fransigen Pony. Ein wenig wie eine Landstreicherin. Als sie ihn sah, erschrak sie.

„Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?", rief sie in gespielter Empörung und ihr Haar schrumpfte auf die halbe Länge zusammen. „Oh, Ruhe jetzt", fauchte sie, wie zu sich selber.

Harry musste ein wenig grinsen, wie die junge Aurorin da stand und ihre Haare anschrie. Das hatte etwas Groteskes.

„Dasselbe wie gestern Morgen", antwortete er zum Gruß. „Und du?"

„Ebenfalls dasselbe wie gestern Morgen." Sie lächelte ihn an, aber das Lächeln wirkte nicht echt.

Oder zumindest nicht glücklich. Schließlich ließ sie sich vor ihm in die Knie sinken.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr, oder?"

Harry, der eigentlich nicht weiter über Sirius sprechen wollte, war schon im Begriff „Nein" zu sagen, doch stattdessen sprudelte die Wahrheit ungefragt aus ihm heraus.

„Ich kann mir das alles selbst nicht verzeihen. Ich wollte nur eine Familie wie alle anderen haben und nun sind alle, die ich liebe tot. Wie kann das gerecht sein, was nützt mir diese _Liebe_?" Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus.

Tonks Blick war schmerzvoll, als sie ihm nach einer Weile des Schweigens antwortete: „Manchmal weiß man erst am Schluss, wofür es gut war."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Warum hatte er ihr überhaupt etwas erzählt?

„Du klingst wie Dumbledore."

„Da hast du wohl recht, verzeih mir", murmelte sie. Ihr Blick war schmerzvoll, doch Harry konnte ihn nicht so recht deuten.

„Hast du jemals jemanden verloren, der dir lieb und teuer war?"

Jetzt lächelte sie wieder. „Ja."

„Und wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

„Leer."

„Mh...", machte Harry, weil ihm nun nichts mehr einfiel. Er hatte sie nicht so anschnauzen wollen, aber jedes Mal, wenn jemand behauptete, er verstünde ihn, dann verstand er gar nichts und das trieb ihn zur Weißglut und ließ seine schlechtesten Züge hervortreten, seine jähzornige Ader, die er verbarg, wo er nur konnte, bis sie schließlich explodierte und alles mit sich fort riss.

Tonks saß immer noch vor ihm im Staub und sah nun an ihm vorbei. Offenbar hatte er Erinnerungen in ihr wachgerüttelt, die ihr Schmerzen bereiteten. Eigentlich hatte er zwar genau das gewollt, doch als er sie so sah, schämte er sich sehr dafür.

„Es tut mir Leid", begann er. „Ich wollte das nicht alles wieder hochholen."

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte sie und sah ihn nun wieder an.

Ihre Augen veränderten sie Farbe. Sie nahmen ein leuchtendes grün an. Seine Augen.

„Warum wechselt es dauernd?", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Über den Tag habe ich es gut unter Kontrolle, aber seit ein paar Tagen spielt es vollkommen verrückt in der Nacht und es hört erst am Morgen wieder auf."

„Kann man dagegen nichts machen?"

„Ach, nein, es ist so wenig erforscht, dass..." Sie schwieg abrupt.

Harry traute sich nicht, erneut nachzufragen, er war Tonks nun schon ungefragt sehr nahe getreten und er wollte es nicht noch einmal tun.

„Glaubst du daran, dass alles gut werden kann?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Wie?"

„Na, glaubst du daran?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Nein. Eigentlich nein."

Sie lachte leise.

Manchmal war sie seltsam, fand Harry.

„Ich glaube daran. Alle Dinge haben einmal ein Ende. Sogar der Schmerz. Und dann wird auch alles gut. Das klingt wie aus einem Glückskeks, oder?"

Harry nickte und auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so hatte sie dennoch Recht.

„Gerade jetzt geht etwas zu Ende und bringt etwas Neues hervor. Kannst du das nicht sehen?"

„Nein, ich glaube dazu fehlt mir wohl die nötige Weitsicht", antwortete Harry und legte den Kopf schief.

Tonks Haare wurden kurz und militärisch, aber sie beachtete sie nicht.

„Dann mach die Augen auf!", rief sie und begann über ihren eigenen Witz zu lachen.

Ja, manchmal war sie seltsam. Aber auf eine gute Weise seltsam. Vielleicht sollte er die Frage stellen, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte.

„Tonks, du...", wollte er das wirklich wissen? Er zwang sich weiterzusprechen, „...du und Sirius...", es kam ihm nicht über die Lippen, aber sie schien zu wissen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Oh... nein. Nie wirklich...Also, nicht richtig... nein."

Erst jetzt verstand Harry ihre Worte und er hätte sich Ohrfeigen mögen, dass er ihre alten Wunden wieder aufgerissen hatte, wo sie nur hatte helfen wollen. Warum hatte er das nie gesehen? War er tatsächlich so blind, wie er vorhin behauptet hatte?

„Es tut nicht mehr so weh", sagte sie schließlich, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er. Warum fragte er nur? Er wollte ihr gar nicht wehtun. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen.

„Weiß nicht", sie zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann akzeptiert man einige Dinge. Und das Sirius und ich... na, ja, das habe ich schon länger akzeptiert."

Schließlich stand sie auf wandte sich um.

„Ich muss los, Harry", sagte sie ein wenig zu hastig.

„Tonks, das tut mir ehrlich Leid", versuchte er es, doch sie lächelte ihn nur über die Schulter an und winkte ab.

„Schon gut."

„Nein, ich meine..."

„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung." antwortete sie lachend. Und mit einem leisen _Plopp _verschwand sie auch an diesem Morgen.


	3. Der dritte Morgen

Es regnete in Strömen. Harry saß unter dem Verandadach und schaute in den regenverhangenen Himmel. Er war sich sicher, dass Tonks sich heute nicht blicken lassen würde. Vermutlich hatte er sie zu sehr bedrängt. Oder zu sehr verletzt, je nachdem wie man es betrachtete. Warum tat er das nur immer wieder? Sie hatte es nicht böse gemeint und das glaubte er ihr auch. Aber auch Ron und Hermine meinten es nie böse. Warum musste er jedes Mal so aus der Haut fahren? War sein Vater auch so gewesen? Er nahm sich vor, Lupin einmal zu fragen. Ja, der war sogar der Einzige, den er noch fragen konnte. Wer blieb denn noch, um ihm solche Dinge zu beantworten? Richtig, niemand. Wie immer. Er war allein mit seinen Fragen, seinen Wünschen und seinen Hoffnungen.

Beinahe wünschte er sich, dass Tonks endlich auftauchen würde, er hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner unsensiblen Fragen und er wollte nur hören, dass sie ihm verzieh. Das verdrängte im Moment sogar seinen Zorn auf Dumbledore und seine Rastlosigkeit, die ihn den ganzen Tag zu begleiten schien.

Als er endlich die vertrauten Schritte auf dem Kies hörte, war es wie eine Erlösung für ihn und er stand auf und ging ihr im Regen entgegen.

„Du solltest reingehen", stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Du holst dir noch den Tod."

Harry ging nicht darauf ein.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid wegen gestern", sagte er kleinlaut. „Ich wollte dich nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen und ich wollte auch nicht auf der Sache herum reiten. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Sie lachte leise. „Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Und das ist es auch für mich."

Harry traute sich kaum, sie anzusehen und schließlich griff sie hinüber und schob sein Kinn in ihre Richtung. „Schau mich an", sagte sie.

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Ich bin vollkommen über Sirius Tod hinweg. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Verstehst du?"

Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, denn Harry sah, wie welche Energie es sie kostete, seinen Namen auch nur auszusprechen, doch er nickte schließlich und sie ließ ihn wieder los.

„Ich wollte nicht so ruppig sein", entschuldigte sie sich nun hastig. „Aber ich will, dass du das wirklich verstehst..."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und ihre Augen wechselten die Farbe. Sie wurden schwarz und ein wenig länger, sodass sie nun fast asiatisch aussah. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis, dich heute mitzunehmen, aber ich kann sie nicht mehr finden."

Harrys Herz schlug schneller. „Das macht nichts, ich komme auch so mit."

Sie lachte ein wenig verzweifelt und kramte erneut in ihrer Tasche herum. „Ich kann sie wirklich nicht mehr finden. Ich hoffe du glaubst mir das auch so."

„Wohin denn überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Tonks und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Wohin geht man an einem so verregneten Morgen?"

„Mh...", überlegte Harry. „Warte hier kurz auf mich, ich will mir nur einen Pullover holen."

Harry beeilte sich, ins Haus zu kommen und nahm einen beliebigen Pullover vom Stapel an der Türe, den Mrs Weasley gestern Abend dorthin gelegt hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht recht warum, aber sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Raus, war sein einziger Gedanke. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig, vor allem war es raus, mit Tonks. Sie tat ihm gut.

Als er die Tür erneut aufstieß, stand Tonks immer noch dort, wo er sie verlassen hatte, im Regen und schaute zu ihm hinüber.

„Dann mal los", rief sie fröhlich und bot ihm ihren Arm an. „Bist du schon mal appariert?"

Harry nickte, auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht gerne mochte, doch er hielt sich an ihrem Arm fest und wurde bald von einem Strudel aus Farben verschluckt.

Seine Beine waren ein wenig wackelig, als er den Boden unter seinen Füßen wieder spürte und Tonks. Als er die Augen öffnete, war der Anblick so bekannt, dass er sich erstaunt die Augen rieb, um sich sicher sein zu können, dass er nicht träumte.

„Hogsmeade?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie sah ein wenig verlegen aus. „Ich dachte mir, dass es besser wäre, wenn die Muggel mich im Moment nicht sehen. Weil... na ja, du weißt schon." Ihre Nase wurde spitz und groß. „Deswegen halt."

„Ach so...", Harry begann zu lachen.

„Außerdem gibt es hier gutes Frühstück", rief sie und zog einen Schmollmund.

Harry folgte ihr den Weg zu den Drei Besen hinunter und war verwundert, wie leer es hier war. Allerdings hatte er die Drei Besen auch noch nie ohne Massen von Schülern gesehen. Eigentlich hatte er Hogsmeade überhaupt noch nie außerhalb der Ferien gesehen. Madame Rosmerta jedenfalls, schien noch nicht wach zu sein, ein griesgrämiger kleiner Zauberer brachte ihnen einen Kakao und fragte mit rauer Stimme nach ihren Frühstückswünschen.

„Wer hat dir denn erlaubt, mich mitzunehmen?", hakte Harry schließlich nach. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los.

„Dumbledore", antwortete Tonks und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. „Schau mich nicht so böse an, was du mit Dumbledore hast, das betrifft mich nicht."

Zwar hatte sich Harrys Miene bei diesen Worten verfinstert, doch eigentlich hatte sie Recht. Was konnte sie dafür, dass Dumbledore mal wieder die Fäden im Hintergrund zog? Wahrscheinlich wusste er schon längst, dass Harry sich in Tonks Gegenwart endlich ein wenig wohler fühlte und hatte die junge Frau nun genötigt, ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verschwenden. Vermutlich konnte sich eine Frau wie Tonks besseres vorstellen, als morgens um sechs mit einem Sechzehnjährigen in einem Pub zu sitzen.

„Hat Dumbledore dir gesagt, dass du mir Gesellschaft leisten sollst?"

„Nein", antwortete sie langsam, schien jedoch nicht mehr sagen zu wollen.

„Aber er hat dir die _Erlaubnis _gegeben?"

„Ja", entgegnete sie, ebenso langsam wie vorhin.

„Man, lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen", knurrte er übellaunig.

Der untersetzte kleine Zauberer tischte ihnen eine Platte mit Brot und Wurst auf und verschwand dann in der Hinterkammer des Schankraums.

„Ich habe Dumbledore nur um Erlaubnis gefragt, dich vom Fuchsbau für ein paar Stunden wegzuholen. Mehr nicht", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Und warum?", fragte Harry.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das ohne einen Hintergedanken geschehen war. Oder hatte sie wirklich gemerkt, dass er ein wenig Abstand zum Fuchsbau und seinen Insassen bitter nötig hatte? Nein, das hielt er für unmöglich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und das Haar wurde länger und schließlich rosa. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, bezahle ich jetzt und dann bringe ich dich zurück."

„Nein", rief Harry schnell. „Ich..." Ja, was denn? Was wollte er ihr überhaupt sagen? „Danke, Tonks. Es ist wirklich nett, dass du mit mir frühstücken gehst und mich ablenken willst. Aber brauchst du nicht selbst ein wenig Ablenkung?"

„Die hab ich doch gerade."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sie war doch viel älter als er. Was konnte sie also amüsant daran finden, mit ihm hier zu sitzen? Viel war zwar relativ, aber immerhin, sie war definitiv älter.

„Ja, aber das ist doch nicht dasselbe. Du hast doch sicher andere Dinge im Sinn, als mit einem sechzehnjährigen Jungen in einem leeren Pub zu sitzen, oder?"

Sie lachte laut. „Gerade im Moment kann ich mir kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen. Und das ist mein voller ernst."

Dieses Mal wurden ihre Haare lila und so kurz und strubbelig wie Harrys Haare.

„Du solltest etwas dagegen tun. Du machst mich damit echt verrückt", sagte Harry scherzhaft und sie zwinkerte ihm frech zu.

„So soll das ja auch sein."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Brot und Tonks musste über seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck herzlich lachen. Normalerweise mochte es Harry nicht, wenn Mädchen über ihn lachten, aber Tonks war eben kein Mädchen, sondern eine Frau und seltsamerweise störte er sich nicht einmal daran, dass sie es tat. Mit ihr war irgendwie alles anders als sonst.

„Sag mal, welche Fächer wirst du denn für deine UTZ Kurse belegen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Und als Harry ihr zu erzählen begann, entspann sich ein leichtes Gespräch. Nicht so angestrengt, wie es in letzter Zeit mit Ron und Hermine war, sondern angenehm leicht. Sie fragte keine unangenehmen Sachen, sie ermahnte ihn nicht, sie tat eigentlich nichts, außer ihm zuzuhören. Sie konnte sich eine Menge Dinge merken und gelegentlich brachte sie ihre eigenen, klugen Gedanken ein. Harry konnte gar nicht anders: Er mochte diesen Morgen.


	4. Der vierte Morgen

Erst in der Nacht hatte der Regen nachgelassen und als Harry an diesem Morgen auf die Veranda trat, glitzerte der Tau noch auf dem grünen Rasen. Die Luft hatte einen seltsam feuchten Geruch und alles in allem fühlte er sich erfrischt, wie nach einer kühlen Dusche im Sommer. Sogar ein paar Vögel zwitscherten schon und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, Tonks an diesem Morgen zu sehen. Vielleicht nahm sie ihn noch einmal mit? Er hatte sich tatsächlich ein wenig verändert. All das was gewesen war... es schien zu heilen. Und das tat gut.

Ein wenig unruhig ging er dem Kiesweg auf und ab, bis er sich schließlich hinsetzte. Wie musste das für Tonks aussehen, wenn er so auf sie wartete? Außerdem hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie wiederkommen würde, aber Harry ging einfach davon aus, dass sie es tat. Schließlich war sie die letzten drei Morgen auch gekommen. Ob Dumbledore sie tatsächlich geschickt hatte? Natürlich, dachte er bei sich. Warum sollte sie sonst ihre Zeit mit dir verschwenden? Sicherlich nicht, weil er so eine nette Gesellschaft war, dumm war er nicht, er konnte sich schon denken, dass Dumbledore sich informieren ließ.

Doch Harry war das in diesen Morgenstunden egal. Er wollte sich von ihr ablenken lassen, ihr von Sirius erzählen, weil sie ihn verstand. Ein Hauch von Röte stieg in Harrys Wangen. Das klang schon ziemlich verliebt. Wie bescheuert. Tonks war immerhin viel älter als er, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie alt sie tatsächlich war. Und er war eben er. Seine letzte Liebschaft war ziemlich unangenehm verlaufen, er und Cho trauten sich ja nicht einmal, einander in die Augen zu schauen. Er verdrängte diese Gedanken. Das mit Tonks war ja auch etwas komplett anderes. Er mochte es nur, wenn sie um ihn war.

Die Verandatüre wurde aufgeschoben und er blickte plötzlich in Ginnys überraschtes Gesicht.

„Oh", rief sie. „Entschuldigung."

Harry rutschte hastig ein Stück von der Türe weg, sodass sie hinausgehen konnte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er.

„Was machst du denn so früh hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." Diese Wahrheit musste für sie genügen.

„Ach, so", machte sie.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich schleiche mich raus." Ihre Ehrlichkeit überraschte ihn. Aber es gab generell ein paar Dinge, die ihn an Ginny letztes Jahr überrascht hatten. Das kleine schüchterne Mädchen, das sie einst gewesen war, war fort.

„Und wohin?"

Sie lächelte. „Das sage ich dir nicht. Nachher sagst du es Ron und wenn er davon weiß, dann verpetzt er mich an Mom und Dad."

„Ich werde dich nicht verraten. Ehrenwort", entgegnete er schließlich.

„Tut mir Leid. Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt."

Harry nickte schließlich verwundert. In diesem Haushalt gingen seltsamere Dinge vor, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Wo wollte Ginny so früh am Morgen nur hin? Sie trug einen Rucksack in ihrer linken Hand und hatte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Jackentasche gesteckt. Dazu trug sie eine gelbe Regenjacke und schaute nun mit ihren grünen Augen auf ihn hinunter.

„Wartest du auf Jemanden?", fragte sie, nicht ohne Neugierde.

„Nein", log er. „Ich genieße ein wenig die Stille. Du weißt, wie laut es da drinnen sein kann." Er starrte auf den Kiesweg vor dem Gartenzaun. Hätte Tonks nicht schon längst da sein müssen?

„Es ist jetzt gerade ganz still", antwortete Ginny auf seine Frage. „Aber du hast recht. Manchmal können sie furchtbar sein."

Mit _sie, _meinte sie wohl ihre Familie, überlegte Harry.

„Ist es nicht manchmal schlimm, so viele Geschwister zu haben?"

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Nein. Nein, eigentlich nie. Sie nerven und sie sind laut, aber schlimm ist es nie. Alleine sein ist viel schlimmer."

„Mh...", darauf wusste Harry keine Antwort. Er war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens allein gewesen und immer dann, wenn er alleine gewesen war, dann war sein Leben nicht besonders glücklich gewesen.

„Da hast du wohl irgendwie recht", überlegte er laut.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, auf wen du wartest?"

„Ich warte auf niemanden", wehrte Harry ab.

Sie lachte leise und warf ihren langen Haarschopf zurück. „Dann frage ich nicht mehr. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte nur. Er war wohl sehr leicht zu durchschauen. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte schon jeder gemerkt, dass er sich jeden Morgen aus dem Haus stahl.

„Findest du es richtig, etwas zu tun, das alle für falsch halten?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das kommt ganz darauf an, was es ist. Finden es alle nur falsch, oder ist es wirklich falsch", überlegte Harry. „Wenn es nur alle falsch finden, dann ist es nicht schlimm, wenn man es selbst nicht falsch findet. Wenn es aber wirklich falsch ist, ja, dann ist es eben falsch. Merlin, ich rede Unfug, oder?"

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Harry grinste. „Nett, dass du mich anlügst."

Ginny ließ sich jedoch von ihm nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen. „Das war die Wahrheit, Mr. Potter, auch wenn es Ihnen nicht genehm ist."

Er lachte laut und sah ihr zu, wie sie den Rucksack schulterte und ihre Regenjacke schloss.

„Ich muss los. So viel Zeit habe ich leider nicht, bis Mom und Dad es schließlich doch noch herauskriegen."

Harry nickte und stand auf.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Wenn mich jemand fragt, wo du bist, dann werde ich behaupten, ich hätte dich nicht gesehen, in Ordnung?"

Ginny lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ja. Das wäre sehr nett von dir." Und dann stapfte sie den Weg zu der kleinen Kreuzung hinunter. Harry sah ihr nach, bis sie schließlich hinter die Biegung kam und von den hochgeschossenen Pflanzen auf dem Feld verschluckt wurde.

Erst dann ließ er sich wieder auf die Veranda sinken. Die Sonne trocknete langsam die feuchten Stellen auf dem Rasen. Es war viel später als sonst und langsam wurde er unruhig. Wo war Tonks?

Harry versank schließlich in düsterem Grübeln. Vielleicht hatte er sich gestern so furchtbar aufgeführt, dass sie keine Lust mehr hatte, den Babysitter zu spielen. Aber eigentlich hatte sie sich doch die ganze Zeit mit ihm unterhalten. Sie war freundlich gewesen. Sie hatte ihm zugehört und ihn zum Lachen gebracht. Oder hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet?

Verärgert kickte er einen Stein zur Seite. Ja, vermutlich hatte er sich all das nur eingebildet. Jetzt hatte sie etwas Besseres und Wichtigeres zu tun, da war keine Zeit für den langweiligen kindischen und überflüssigen Harry Potter. Dumbledore hatte wohl wichtigere Leute gefunden, die es zu bewachen galt. Oder vielleicht schickte er demnächst andere Mitglieder des Phönixordens, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Vielleicht wurde er schon längst ausgehorcht. War es Ginny?

Schließlich kniff er sich selbst in den Arm, um zu überprüfen, ob er sich in einem wilden Fiebertraum befand. So ein Unfug, schalt er sich. Ginny war selbst nicht im Orden und sie war so oft abgelehnt worden, wie er selber. Außerdem konnte und wollte er nicht glauben, dass Ginny für Dumbledore und seine klugen Pläne herumschnüffelte. So ein Mädchen war sie nicht. Obwohl er sich ja auch eingebildet hatte, sich mit Tonks gut unterhalten zu haben, was ja offensichtlich nicht der Fall gewesen war, denn sonst wäre sie, wie jeden Morgen hier.

Er nahm einen großen Stein und warf ihn verärgert von sich fort. Einige Vögel flogen empört krächzend auf. Wo war sie denn nur? War ihr etwas geschehen?

Was für ein fürchterlicher Morgen...


	5. Der fünfte Morgen

Harry quälte sich an diesem Morgen regelrecht aus dem Bett. Er hatte die Nacht über kaum geschlafen, er hatte immerzu an Tonks und Ginny denken müssen. Ginny war erst am späten Nachmittag zurückgekehrt und jeder Versuch, sie alleine anzutreffen, war fehlgeschlagen und er hatte nichts herausfinden können. Tatsächlich hatte niemand im Fuchsbau überhaupt mitbekommen, dass sie fortgegangen war. Bei so vielen Menschen auf einem Haufen, war das vielleicht nichts Seltsames.

Ob Ginny wohl heute Morgen auch fortging? Doch er hatte sie die anderen Tage auch nicht getroffen. Oder vielleicht hatte er sie auch nur deswegen nicht gesehen, weil sie nicht gesehen werden wollte. Ginny schien ihre ganz eigene Art zu haben, wie sie mit dem Leben umging und seine Neugierde war zwar geweckt, doch seine Sorge um Tonks war größer. Und wenn die auch vielleicht unbegründet war, so nagte der Zweifel an ihm: Was, wenn sie die Nase endgültig von ihm voll hatte? Er war nur ein pubertierender Teenager und sie war eine erwachsene Frau. Außerdem dachte er ja nicht so an sie. Also nicht wirklich, zumindest.

Er ließ sich auch an diesem Morgen auf der Veranda niedersinken und starrte in den bewölkten Himmel. Was wäre nun, wenn sie auch heute nicht kam? Irgendwie nahm er an, dass sie heute zurückkommen würde. Vielleicht war sie auch nur einfach mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betraut worden, die nur sie erledigen konnte? Das war die Variante, die ihm am liebsten war. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, doch er war wohl noch ein wenig früher als sonst aufgestanden. Er war müde und fühlte sich ausgebrannt.

Als er das vertraute Geräusch hörte, richtete er sich erwartungsvoll auf. Jemand war hinten, am Feld, appariert und er hörte die Schritte auf dem Kies näherkommen.

Tonks Haare reichten ihr beinahe bis zu den Knöcheln und sie waren schwarz. Ihre Augen hatten eine mandelförmige Form angenommen und ihr Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich. Sie schob vorsichtig das Gartentor auf und ihre Haare verfingen sich in den Scharnieren. Fluchend ließ sie die Haare kürzer werden und gab dem Gartentor einen Tritt.

All der Zorn, den Harry seit gestern gefühlt hatte, wich aus ihm und er musste Lachen. Sie brachte ihn immer zum Lachen, ob er es wollte, oder nicht. Und sie brachte ihn dazu, dass er seine eigenen, düsteren Gedanken verwarf.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", rief sie ihm vom Gartentor aus zu und kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete er und musste blinzeln, denn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen leuchteten ihm in die Augen.

„Hattest du ein paar schöne Tage?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Und du?"

Er hatte beschlossen, nicht auf gestern einzugehen. Wie sah das wohl aus, wenn er sich bei ihr beklagte, dass sie gestern Morgen nicht erschienen war? Dämlich. Ein Sechzehnjähriger, der von einer erwachsenen Aurorin Auskunft verlangte, war einfach absurd. Und Harry wollte nicht absurd sein, er wollte, dass sie ihn ernst nahm.

„Miserabel", sagte sie mit einem schrägen Lächeln.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig und ließ sich wieder auf die Veranda sinken.

„Ja... oder nein. Aber ich möchte darüber im Moment nicht reden. Außerdem will ich dich nicht langweilen", antwortete sie abwehrend.

Harry traute sich nicht, erneut nachzufragen, sie hatte mehr als klar gemacht, dass sie mit ihm nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

„Musst du im Moment viel arbeiten?", fragte er schließlich, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort.

Tonks verhielt sich an diesem Morgen wirklich komisch.

„Und was tust du jeden Morgen hier?"

Seine Neugierde siegte.

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht so recht", antwortete sie ausweichend und ließ sich neben Harry fallen. Die Haare wurden wieder länger und schwärzer.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry noch einmal, obwohl er wusste, dass er ab jetzt besser den Mund halten sollte, denn Tonks Gesicht war blass geworden.

„Ja." Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, fuhr jedoch zu seiner Verwunderung fort: „Harry, hast du dich jemals gefragt, ob das was du fühlst, richtig ist?"

Harry überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Und kann etwas, was man fühlt, überhaupt falsch sein?"

Harry überlegte erneut. „Ja."

„Wie denn das?"

„Na, wenn du zum Beispiel fühlst, dass es richtig ist, dass Muggelstämmige aus Hogwarts ausgeschlossen werden. Das ist doch falsch, oder nicht? Auch wenn ich das so empfinde."

Sie lachte. „Da hast du Recht. Aber ich meinte eher Gefühle. Können die Falsch sein?"

„Sicher", grübelte er. „Man kann sich doch in einer Person täuschen. Dann waren deine Gefühle falsch."

„Nein", korrigierte sie ihn. „Sie waren trotzdem ehrlich. Nur war die andere Person es dann eben nicht. Das macht doch einen Unterschied, findest du nicht?"

Was für eigentümliche Gesprächsthemen sie dauernd hatten. Tonks antwortete ihm so kryptisch wie ein Orakel und meistens war er später noch verwirrter als vorher schon. Warum sprach sie nicht einmal gerade heraus? Oder taten das alle Frauen? Ginny hatte sich ähnlich ausgedrückt. Nein, sie hatte sogar ähnliche Dinge gefragt. Seltsam. Hatten die beiden womöglich noch ein Geheimnis, das Harry nicht kannte? Es klang jedenfalls ganz danach.

„Ginny hat mich etwas ähnliches gefragt", meinte er lauernd. Vielleicht kam er ja so hinter die Geheimnistuerei der Frauen.

„So? Hat sie?", erwiderte Tonks unbeteiligt. „Ja, ich schätze das passt." schob sie hinterher, doch die Worte schienen mehr an sich selbst gerichtet zu sein.

„Was passt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weißt du, Ginny ist ein wenig in einem Zwiespalt. Sie mag euch alle und sie hat auch dich sehr gern, aber da gibt es eben noch jemand anderes, der Ginny sehr wichtig ist. Und jetzt weiß sie nicht, was sie fühlen soll."

Harry lauschte erstaunt. Jemand anderes, der Ginny wichtig war? Wer konnte das sein?

„Hat sie dir das erzählt?"

„Erzählt ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber ich habe sie erwischt und sie konnte mich schlecht anlügen."

„Was hat es denn nun mit Ginny auf sich?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht erzählen, ich hab's ihr versprochen."

„Aber du hast doch schon..."

Doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Du hast doch selbst schon gewusst, dass Ginny irgendetwas im Schilde führt. Ich habe sie erst gestern gesprochen und ich wusste, dass sie dich getroffen hat. Ich habe dir jetzt nichts Neues erzählt. Vielleicht tut sie es eines Tages von ganz allein."

Harry wiegte den Kopf. Eines musste er ihr lassen. Durch die Ginny Geschichte, hatte sie geschickt von sich abgelenkt. Da hatte sie schon einiges von Dumbledore gelernt.

„Und warum weißt du nicht, ob deine Gefühle falsch oder richtig sind?" fragte er langsam.

„Da gibt es kein _warum_", antwortete sie zögerlich. „Es gibt eben nur den Gedanken, ob sie es sind. Nicht warum sie das eine oder andere sind."

„Das klingt kompliziert", murmelte Harry und streckte seine Beine aus. Die Sonne wärmte ihn nun langsam.

„Mein Lieber", kicherte sie, „…Frauen sind immer so kompliziert."

„Du meinst wohl verrückt", gab er zurück und Tonks warf einen Kieselstein nach ihm.

„Ganz schön frech für dein Alter."

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", konterte er und sie lachten beide. Er hatte nie einen Scherz über Sirius machen können, doch sie beide, an diesem Morgen, fühlten gleich. Und so tat es nicht einmal weh, als Harry das aussprach.


	6. Der sechste Morgen

Der Morgen graute hell und strahlend. Es war ungewöhnlich warm und Harry hatte schon früh nicht mehr schlafen können, doch er zwang sich schließlich liegen zu bleiben, als er Schritte auf der Galerie hörte. Er hatte das untrügerische Gefühl, dass die Schritte Ginny zuzuschreiben waren und wenn dem so war, wollte er ihr heute Morgen nicht begegnen. Schließlich hatte er selbst genügend Geheimnisse und wollte die weder mit ihr teilen, noch sie bedrängen, ihm ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Eine verrückte Situation geradezu. Deswegen blieb er schließlich liegen und lauschte mit pochendem Herzen auf das Quietschen der Verandatüre.

Erst dann stand er vorsichtig auf und schickte sich an, hinunter zu gehen, nicht ohne sich natürlich zu vergewissern, dass der Rest der Weasleys schlief.

Es war ungewöhnlich warm draußen und Harry war froh um jeden Sonnenstrahl. Seine Laune war heute ausgesprochen gut. Die erste Nacht, in der er sich nicht, von Alpträumen gefesselt, durch sein Bett gewälzt hatte. Er hatte lange und traumlos geschlafen. Ein wirklich gutes Gefühl.

Vielleicht ging es Tonks heute Morgen auch besser, überlegte er. An einem Tag wie heute war es ihm wirklich zuwider, dass irgendjemand, der ihm wirklich wichtig war, sich unglücklich fühlte. Und vor allem nicht Tonks, die sich wahrlich bemühte, ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken. Vielleicht würde sie sogar einmal ihn brauchen? Nein, zu absurd, sagte er sich.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, hastete er in die Küche und setzte einen Tee auf. Vielleicht tat ihr das gut nach einer langen Nacht, denn Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Tonks die Nacht über für den Orden tätig war und danach schlafen ging. Aber was war überhaupt ihre mysteriöse Aufgabe? Sollte sie einfach nur ein Auge auf ihn haben, weil Dumbledore gerade mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt war? Der Gedanke an Dumbledore verursachte ihm Bauchschmerzen, doch er verweigerte sich strikt seinen zornigen Gedanken. Heute nicht! Heute war der Tag einfach viel zu schön. Warum eigentlich? Das wusste er auch nicht recht.

Er griff nach zwei Teebeuteln aus der Schublade und trug die Kanne mit dem heißen Wasser und zwei bunte Tassen nach draußen und stellte sie neben sich auf die Treppe. Hoffentlich kam sie heute auch wirklich, denn Harry ertrug es nicht, dass er sich mit dieser Geste unnütz lächerlich machte. Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die Harry ertragen konnte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, seine gesamte Geschichte hatte dafür gesorgt, aber Lächerlichkeit war etwas, das ungemein mehr schmerzte als eine Wunde am Knie, oder am Arm.

Unruhig scharrte er mit den Füßen. Hoffentlich kam sie bald. Als der mausgraue Schopf am Gartentor auftauchte, musste Harry unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie war da! So wie er sie kennengelernt hatte. Ihre Haare veränderten sich nicht einmal. Wie wurden vielleicht ein kleines Stückchen länger, doch sie schien sich heute besser im Griff zu haben.

„Guten Morgen", rief sie fröhlich. Ihr Mantel bauschte sich im Wind und sie winkte.

Harry winkte zurück und deutete auf den Tee, auch wenn er sich in diesem Moment plötzlich albern vorkam. Wie musste dieses Bild auf sie wirken?

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie nun auch, doch fehlten ihm die Worte, um das Gespräch voran zu treiben.

„Du hast Tee gemacht?" fragte sie staunend.

„So schwer ist das ja nun nicht", murrte er und schob den Kessel ein Stück von sich weg. „Ich kann ihn auch wieder reinbringen."

Sie lachte und griff nach einer Tasse. „So war das gar nicht gemeint. Ich hoffe du gibst mir dennoch etwas ab."

„Nein", antwortete Harry im Scherz. „Erst wenn du _bitte_ sagst."

Tonks lachte wieder. „Bitte, liebster Harry."

Seine Wangen wurden ein wenig rosa, als sie das sagte und er hoffte, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Oh Gott, was hatte er sich nur albernes dabei gedacht? Schließlich schenkte er ihr den Tee ein, um seine Unsicherheit ein wenig zu überspielen.

Tonks, die zu hastig getrunken hatte, verbrannte sich daraufhin die Zunge und jammerte lautstark. „Warum muss das nur mir passieren?", heulte sie.

Harry, immer noch seltsam beschwingt an diesem Morgen, meinte: „Zeig mal her."

Tonks beugte sich ein Stückchen nach vorne und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Sie mussten ein lustiges Bild abgeben, eine Aurorin, die noch ihren Dienstmantel trug, die sich halb über einem offensichtlich jungen Schüler hing und diesem die Zunge herausstreckte... Sie mussten wirklich ein himmlisches Paar abgeben.

Doch trotz der Verrücktheiten, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, wie nah sie ihm plötzlich war und wie gut sich das anfühlte, wenngleich auch verwirrend. Der Augenblick konnte kaum mehr als einen Herzschlag gedauert haben, doch es schien für Harry nahezu eine Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein.

Als Tonks sich wieder hinsetzte, nahm er einen Hauch von Röte auf ihren Wangen da. Hatte sie etwas Ähnliches gedacht? Bestimmt nicht. Nicht Tonks! Und überhaupt, da gab es ja nichts zu denken, denn er selbst hatte ja auch nicht viel gedacht.

Schweigend trank sie schließlich ihren Tee und sah über den Rand ihrer Tasse in die Ferne.

„Wieso starrst du mich an?", fragte sie schließlich, wenn auch nicht unfreundlich.

„Oh", machte Harry. „Ich habe dich gar nicht angestarrt. Oder ich wollte es zumindest nicht."

„Hast du aber", sagte sie nun eindeutig neckisch, was Harry schlichtweg verwirrte.

Warum wurde man aus Mädchen nie schlau? In der einen Sekunde wollten sie ganz offensichtlich das Eine und in der nächsten Sekunde ganz offensichtlich das Andere. Und Tonks war da ganz klar überhaupt keine Ausnahme, sondern vielmehr der absolute Beweis.

Sie schien das Gleiche zu empfinden, denn ganz abrupt stand sie auf und trank ihren Tee mit einem Schluck aus. „Vielen Dank für den netten Empfang, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd. „Es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du dir solche Mühe für mich machst."

„Bitte", erwiderte Harry ein wenig verwirrt und noch bevor er sich fragen konnte, was sie ihm tatsächlich hatte sagen wollen, hatte sie sich schon umgedreht und war zum Gartentörchen geeilt. Noch einmal winkte sie, dann war sie fort.

Harry blieb auf der Veranda zurück, die verräterischen zwei Tassen standen immer noch zu seiner Rechten, und starrte in die aufgehende Sonne. Was war das denn nun gewesen? Es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als ob sie vor ihm geflohen war. Hatte sie gemerkt, dass er in ihrer Nähe mehr gefühlt hatte, als es sich für ihn gehörte? Sein Herz schlug jetzt noch bis zum Hals und er schämte sich, obgleich seiner Gedanken, die er bezüglich Tonks nicht haben sollte. Aber sie war so... Harry fiel kein Wort ein um sie zu beschreiben. Darin war er nie gut gewesen und würde es wohl auch nie sein. Trotzdem, sie machte ihn so... ja, glücklich. Das war es! Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte in den letzten sechs Tagen ein absolutes Wechselbad der Gefühle durchgemacht. Und das alles ihretwegen.

Konnte es vielleicht möglich sein, dass es ihr ähnlich ging? Nein, zu absurd, mahnte er sich immer wieder. Das war Nymphadora Tonks und nicht ein albernes Mädchen aus seiner Klasse, das in der Pause neugierig gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr gehen wollte. So ließ Tonks, ob sie es wusste oder nicht, an diesem Morgen einen sehr verwirrten Harry zurück, der nicht so recht wusste, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte.


	7. Der siebte Morgen

In der Nacht zum siebten Morgen traf Harry die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: Da war etwas in ihm, dass mehr für Nymphadora Tonks empfand, egal wie abstrus oder falsch das war. Warum denn auch nicht? Wie viele Mädchen schwärmten von viel älteren Männern? Und bei ihm waren es ja gerade einmal zehn Jahre oder so... genaugenommen wusste er allerdings gar nicht, wie alt Nymphadora tatsächlich war. Er zwang sich, sie in Gedanken Nymphadora zu nennen, denn er fand es einfach unpassend, sie beim Nachnamen zu rufen und sei es auch nur in Gedanken. Trotzdem, er konnte ihr doch nicht sagen: „Du, Tonks, ich find' dich irgendwie mehr als nett, lass uns ein Eis essen gehen."

Sie erwartete doch sicher ganz andere Dinge von einer Romanze als er. Und eine Romanze war es ja auch gar nicht, das war einfach zu verrückt. Nur konnte er die Gefühle gar nicht abstellen, die allein ihr Name in ihm hervorrief. Gestern Abend hatte sein Herz nur deswegen schneller geschlagen, weil Ron ihren Namen beiläufig erwähnt hatte. Das musste aufhören!

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zum Fenster herein schauten, stand Harry auf und zog sich hastig an, bevor er, wie an jedem Morgen, die Treppen hinunter schlich und nach draußen, auf die Veranda ging. Vielleicht sollte er ihr noch einen Tee machen? Gestern hatte sie sich darüber sehr gefreut. Obwohl das dann natürlich zur Gewohnheit wurde und dann gar keine schöne Geste mehr war. Warum dachte er nur so dummen Kram, wenn es um sie ging? Bei Cho war das nicht so... obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, doch dann war es genauso gewesen. Nur weniger intensiv. Vielleicht, weil Cho ihn sowieso nie wirklich gemocht hatte? Oder weil er Cho nie wirklich gemocht hatte? Cho... wer war das überhaupt? War die nicht vollkommen unwichtig? Jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, war alles unwichtig.

Er würde auf ein Zeichen warten. Irgendeines. Vielleicht musste er Nymphadora Reaktionen nur genauer beobachten, vielleicht konnte er in ihrem Verhalten etwas ablesen. Bei Merlins Unterhose, ich benehme mich wie ein Irrer, dachte er bei sich.

Ein Glück, dass sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Das wäre ziemlich unangenehm geworden.

Doch statt dem Geräusch, dass er jeden Morgen hörte, wenn Tonks apparierte, hörte er, wie hinter ihm die Verandatüre geöffnet wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Ginny hinter ihm.

„Oh", rief er verwundert. „Gehst du schon wieder zu deinem heimlichen Geliebten?", neckte er sie. Er war zu gut gelaunt, um sich von ihr verunsichern zu lassen. Hauptsache sie verschwand, bevor Tonks kam.

„Wie kommst du denn auf solchen Unsinn?", fragte Ginny, scheinbar ehrlich verwundert.

„Weiß nicht...", nuschelte er und wurde ein wenig rot. „War nur so dahin gesagt."

Dann hörte er Schritte auf dem Kies und plötzlich stand Tonks vor ihnen. „Huch. Guten Morgen." rief sie erstaunt. „Hier ist ja wirklich viel los um die Morgenstunden."

„Ich bin gleich sowieso weg", entgegnete Ginny und sah ein bisschen betreten drein.

„Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", hakte Tonks nach.

„Nein, nicht so wirklich. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich darüber sprechen darf", murmelte Ginny ein wenig hilflos.

„Ich schaue vielleicht auch heute Abend einmal vorbei", sagte Tonks daraufhin und tätschelte Ginny die Schulter.

Harry blieb stumm zwischen den beiden Frauen sitzen und kam sich ziemlich verloren vor. Offenbar wusste Tonks genau, was Ginny tat und es schien ihr in jedem Fall gerade wichtiger zu sein, als mit ihm zu sprechen. Hatte er eben nach einem Zeichen gesucht? Das hier war eins. Nur war es kein Gutes.

Der vorhin noch so schöne Morgen verlor definitiv gerade an Schönheit, soviel war schon einmal klar.

„Ich finde es trotzdem wirklich nett von dir, Ginny, dass du dich darum kümmerst", meinte Tonks gerade und sah Ginny fest in die Augen.

Ginny jedoch sah zu Boden. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen. Mir ist echt egal was die anderen sagen... Ach, aber ich habe wirklich schon zu viel gesagt, tut mir wirklich leid, Tonks."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Richte meine Grüße aus. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag Bescheid."

Sie nickte schließlich und nahm ihre Tasche, die sie hinter Harry gelegt hatte.

„Danke Tonks, ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. Und dir natürlich auch, Harry."

Harry war erstaunt, wie flink Ginny sich davon machte. Tonks sah ihr seufzend hinterher.

„Sie sollte sich wirklich weniger Gedanken um andere machen. Das bekommt ihr nicht."

„Könnte mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?", grummelte Harry. „Entweder du hörst auf, darüber zu sprechen, oder du sagst mir alles. Dieses ewige Rätsel bin ich wirklich leid. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass sie nicht möchte, dass es jemand erfährt. Dafür benimmt sie sich selbst viel zu auffällig."

Erst bei den letzten Worten war ihm aufgefallen, wie laut er geworden war. Auf Tonks Gesicht breitete sich ein erstaunter Ausdruck aus, doch tatsächlich wurden ihre Züge eine Sekunde später weicher.

„Verzeih mir, Harry." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich wollte nicht grob werden", nuschelte er und betrachtete angestrengt seine Füße, statt ihr Gesicht.

„Weißt du, Ginny weiß nur einfach nicht wohin mit sich. Sie steht zwischen zwei Stühlen, verstehst du?"

Harry hatte sich zwar seine Gedanken zu Ginnys komischem Benehmen gemacht, doch er hatte irgendwie angenommen, dass die jüngste Schwester seines besten Freundes eben einfach einen Freund hatte und sich dafür schämte, denn es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie heimlich ein wenig in Harry verliebt gewesen war. Der hatte ihr aber nie mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegen gebracht.

„Sie besucht Percy", fuhr Tonks fort.

„Was?" An Percy hatte er, zugegebenermaßen überhaupt nicht gedacht. Er kannte nur die Geschichte, die ihm Ron und Hermine erzählt hatten, in der Pecy seinen Vater zusammengestaucht hatte und dann aus dem Fuchsbau verschwunden war. Immerhin war er jetzt Vizesekretär des Zaubereiministers.

„Warum besucht sie ihn?"

„Percy hat eine Tochter."

„Was hat er?" Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte nicht so schreien wollen. Percy war so ziemlich der Letzte der Weasleys, dem er zugetraut hatte, in dem Alter Vater zu werden. Wie viel älter war Percy? Vier Jahre gerade einmal.

„Traut man ihm nicht zu, oder?", sagte Tonks fröhlich.

„Allerdings nicht. Und woher weiß Ginny das?"

„Ich glaube sie hängt sehr an ihrem Bruder. Vielleicht weil er sie nicht immer geärgert hat, so wie die anderen, sondern sich auch manchmal ihrer Sorgen angenommen hat."

„Aber warum tut sie das denn heimlich?"

„Sie wird ihn bestimmt nicht verraten. So lange wird sie das wohl auch für sich behalten."

„Das ist verrückt", krächzte Harry.

„Stimmt. Aber ich glaube das geht uns beide sowieso nichts an, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. Damit hatte sie wohl mehr als Recht. Auch wenn Ginny ihm ein wenig leidtat, er konnte verstehen, wie es war, wenn man zwischen allem stand und eigentlich für niemanden Partei ergreifen wollte. Es war ihm schließlich regelmäßig mit Ron und Hermine so gegangen. Es endete immer mit Streit und bösen Worten auf beiden Seiten. Ein deprimierender Zustand.

„Es ist schon spät, Harry. Ich werde mich mal besser auf den Weg machen", sagte Tonks plötzlich. „Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Morgen." Sie lächelte kurz und setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung.

„Wiedersehen", murmelte Harry und sah ihr nach, bis sie schließlich vor dem Gartentor disapparierte.

Die Sonne schien, doch ihm kam es vor, als hätte sie all ihre Wärme verloren. Sie hatte kaum mit ihm gesprochen. Und auch sonst hatte er keinen Fingerzeig dafür finden können, dass sie ihn irgendwie gern hatte. Einen so schlechten Morgen wie heute, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Als Harry schließlich missmutig nach drinnen stapfte, schlug er die Verandatüre zu.


	8. Der achte Morgen

Am achten Morgen weigerte Harry sich, aufzustehen. Er lag zwar schon wieder seit drei Uhr wach, doch er weigerte sich. Gleich würde die Sonne aufgehen und das war normalerweise die Zeit, zu der Tonks ihn besuchte. Heute wollte er ihren Besuch nicht. Er hatte gestern seinen Mut zusammen genommen und das würde er nicht noch einmal schaffen. Außerdem hatte sie ihn sowieso nicht wirklich beachtet, sie hatte sich nur mit Ginny unterhalten. Und das was sie gesprochen hatten, das hätte er auch mit dem Ghoul der Weasleys austauschen können, es war vollkommen belanglos. Er hatte das Ganze wohl mehr als falsch interpretiert, das würde nicht noch einmal vorkommen.

Ein paar Minuten später kämpfte er dennoch mit dem Gedanken, aufzustehen. Vielleicht ging es ihr gestern nicht gut. Vielleicht wollte sie auch gestern einfach nicht sprechen. Vielleicht war sie selbst verwirrt. Oder vielleicht nervte er sie auch schon seit Tagen. Aber dann würde sie doch auch nicht jeden Morgen vorbei schauen und ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln. Vielleicht musste sie es? Es war zum aus der Haut fahren und Harry wusste weder ein noch aus.

Vorsichtig, um Ron nicht zu wecken, tastete er sich schließlich doch aus seinem Zimmer, machte sich jedoch nicht, wie sonst, auf den Weg die Treppe hinab, sondern blieb im oberen Stockwerk. Eines der Fenster im Flur führte aufs Dach und das war an diesem Morgen Harrys Weg.

Er wollte sehen, was geschah, wenn Tonks merkte, dass er nicht mehr da war. Vielleicht kam sie auch gar nicht, er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Morgen, an dem sie einfach gar nicht aufgetaucht war. Das hatte schon an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Er fand, dass sie jetzt einmal an der Reihe war. Und er wollte endlich ergründen, was das zwischen ihnen war. War sie eine nette Bekannte? Eine mütterliche Freundin? Oder das, was er sich wünschte, auch wenn er es selbst nicht klar definiert hatte. Trotzdem bildete er sich ein, dass ihre Reaktion, wenn er heute Morgen nicht dort war, ihm zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt dafür geben würde.

Ein letztes Mal sah er sich um, dann stieg Harry aus dem Fenster auf das baufällige Dach des Fuchsbaus. Einige Ziegel klapperten, doch für die seltsame Struktur, hielt es erstaunlich gut. Vorsichtig balancierte Harry ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Die Sonne berührte langsam die ersten Ziegel und Harry spürte, wie die Wärme hochstieg. Harry machte noch zwei weitere Schritte und konnte endlich den ganzen Fuchsbau überblicken. In weiter Ferne erstreckten sich grüne Hügel. Er sah den Kirchturm eines weit entfernten Dorfes in der Sonne glitzern und ganz hinten am Waldrand, sah er, wie Rauch aus einer kleinen Hütte aufstieg. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, hier oben zu stehen und die ganze Welt so winzig klein unter sich zu haben. Er sah, wie der Wind Muster in das Kornfeld vor dem Haus malte und das Geschrei der Vögel wurde mit jedem Sonnenstrahl lauter.

Er ließ sich auf den warmen Platten nieder und hielt sich am Kamin fest, um nicht abzurutschen. Er beobachtete den Horizont und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, was jedoch ziemlich schwierig hier oben war, die Vögel machten mittlerweile einen Höllenlärm.

Dann hörte er, wie die Türe sich unter ihm öffnete und dann sah er auch Ginnys Schopf, wie sie zum Gartentor hinüber schlenderte. Harry presste sich ganz eng an den Kamin, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ginny würde bestimmt denken, dass er ihr hinterher spionierte, dabei wollte er das wirklich nicht, auch wenn ihn ihr kleines Geheimnis ein wenig neugierig gemacht hatte. Aber er kannte es ja jetzt und nichts lag ihm ferner, als Ginny zu verärgern, er mochte sie schließlich recht gerne.

Als Ginny aus seinem Blickfeld schließlich verschwunden war, beobachtete er weiterhin den Weg. Dort erschien Tonks doch sonst auch immer. Vielleicht hatte sie heute auch einmal mehr etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. Oder sie hatte einen freien Tag, den sie nicht bei ihm verschwenden wollte. Harry seufzte. Das was er da dachte, hörte sich nicht nur ziemlich egoistisch an, es hörte sich auch verrückt an, beinahe wie besessen. Er musste aufhören solch kindischen Unfug zu denken, und sich mehr wie ein erwachsener Mann benehmen. Es war sowieso vollkommen albern, eifersüchtig zu sein, wo es doch gar nichts gab, auf das er rechtmäßig eifersüchtig sein konnte.

Dann sah er eine Gestalt am Ende des Feldwegs und er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen. Nein, es waren sogar zwei Personen. Harry erkannte Tonks noch meilenweit entfernt. Wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie gestikulierte, das alles verriet sie, selbst wenn sie ihre Gestalt einhundert Mal veränderte, so erkannte er sie doch immer wieder.

Die zweite Gestalt kannte er auch, dennoch war er erstaunt, sie zu sehen. Der leicht gehetzte Blick, die Unruhe in seinem Schritt und die animalischen Gesichtszüge verrieten den Werwolf Remus Lupin.

Was tat er denn hier? Harry wusste natürlich, dass Lupin im Orden war, doch er hatte immer angenommen, dass Lupin sich um die Werwölfe kümmern würde, die er gegen Voldemort aufbringen wollte. Oder sollte, je nachdem wie man es nahm.

Er redete unentwegt auf Tonks ein und sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während sie sich dem Fuchsbau näherten, da war sich Harry sicher. Ganz offensichtlich wurde das Gespräch jedoch hitziger, sie sah zunehmend verärgert aus und gestikulierte wild herum, ganz gemäß ihrer lauten und barschen Art, die Harry so gerne hatte.

Immer näher kamen sie und Harry drückte sich in den Schatten des Daches. Jetzt wollte er erst recht nicht gesehen werden, das wäre nicht auszuhalten. Tonks würde sicher denken, dass er sie bespitzeln wollte und wenn er es recht betrachtete, läge sie damit absolut richtig. Was für ein blödes Gefühl.

Er hörte zwar ihre Stimmen, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie da sprachen, doch er hörte, dass Tonks Stimme immer ärgerlicher wurde und Lupins Stimme immer leiser wurde. Schließlich verstummten sie beide und sahen einander an. Dann machte Lupin auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand den langen Weg hinab, den sie gemeinsam gekommen waren.

Harry betrachtete das Geschehen verwundert, denn ganz offenbar hatte Tonks Lupin fortgeschickt. Auch jetzt starrte sie ihm noch böse hinterher, auch wenn er schon längst aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden sein musste. Als sie den Zaun erreichte, trat sie gegen das Gartentörchen. Nicht das erste Mal, doch Harry hatte sie noch nie so wütend erlebt. War sie so wütend auf Lupin?

Ihr Kopf hob sich, offenbar suchte sie den Garten und die Veranda nach ihm ab, jedoch hin und her gerissen. Immer wieder verirrte sich ihr Blick den Weg hinunter, wo er verschwunden war. Deprimiert sah Harry zu ihr herunter und fühlte sich nun vollends elend, als sie schließlich beinahe die Schultern zuckte und offenbar befunden hatte, dass er nicht da war. Wie gerne hätte er vom Dach hinunter gerufen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Enttäuschung dann nur noch übermächtiger werden würde und er im schlimmsten Fall seine Wut nicht würde zügeln können. Das wollte er um keinen Preis, so blieb er im Schatten des Kamins sitzen und sah ihr nach. Sein Atem ging schwer und er wünschte sich wirklich, sie hätte nur ein klein wenig mehr Zeit damit verbracht nach ihm zu suchen. Nur irgendein kleiner Beweis, der ihm flüsterte, dass er ihr wichtig war. Stattdessen sah sie sich den ganzen Weg nach Remus Lupin um, den sie vorhin noch zum Teufel gejagt hatte. Warum war das nur so ungerecht?

Langsam verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld, sie disapparierte dieses Mal nicht, was seinen Verdacht noch bestärkte, sie versuchte wohl offenbar Lupin einzuholen. Das war ihr also wichtig. Wieso ihr das wichtig war? Darüber wollte er nicht genauer nachdenken. Was hatte er sich auch eingebildet. Sie? Und er? Was denn überhaupt? Ein Paar? Das war vollkommen lächerlich, wenn er es sich so ansah. Nicht nur lächerlich, auch vollkommen unmöglich. Er konnte ihr wohl schlecht zum Vorwurf machen, dass sie sich nach einem wirklichen Mann sehnte. Ein wenig konnte er sie sogar verstehen, mit ihrer Sehnsucht nach Sirius und der letzte übrig gebliebene Rumtreiber war nun einmal Remus Lupin. Vielleicht versuchte sie etwas verloren Geglaubtes nachzuholen... Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass es furchtbar wehtat.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann machte er sich auf den Abstieg. Niedergeschlagen kletterte er zum Fenster hinab und schwang sich durch die offene Klappe. Hatte er den gestrigen Morgen für schlecht gehalten? Dieser hier war bedeutend schlimmer gewesen.


	9. Der neunte Morgen

Wenn Harry am achten Morgen deprimiert gewesen war, so war er am Abend des achten Tags regelrecht verstört. So viele Gedanken gingen ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf, dass er sich schließlich vollkommen zurückgezogen hatte und stumm im Garten sitzen geblieben war nach dem Abendessen. Sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron hatten ihn mehrfach angesprochen, doch nachdem er nur patzige einsilbige Antworten gegeben hatte, waren beide ins Haus zurückgegangen. Nun saß er also im Garten hinter dem Fuchsbau und sah den Sternen zu, wie sie langsam, blinkend am Himmel erschienen. Er hatte sich ziemlich zum Narren gemacht, das war ihm an diesem Abend mehr als klar. Nicht nur zum Narren, einfach zum Volltrottel. Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, dass er eine viel ältere Aurorin wohl für sich gewinnen könnte, dabei hatte er nie den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Sie hatte nett mit ihm geplaudert, weil es ihr Job war, doch mehr auch nicht und während Harrys Herz immer höher geschlagen hatte, war ihr Herz nur näher zu Lupins gerutscht. Wer konnte es ihr auch verdenken? Harry mochte Remus Lupin und er konnte verstehen, wenn eine Frau wie Tonks sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Es waren kurz vor Mitternacht mittlerweile und Harry lehnte an dem kleinen Gartenhäuschen und hoffte, dass ihn nicht noch einmal jemand belästigen würde, er hatte Angst, dass einfach alles aus ihm heraus sprudeln würde, wenn nur noch einmal jemand danach fragte und er schämte sich viel zu sehr, um sich jemandem zu offenbaren. Eine Kanne voll Tee und eine Tasse stand zu seiner Rechten im Gras, schmerzlich bemerkte er, dass es dieselbe Teesorte war, die er auch Tonks angeboten hatte.

Verärgert zog er seinen Umhang enger und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um den Himmel zu beobachten. Immer noch suchte er nach einem Strohhalm, auch wenn es hoffnungslos war. Oder sinnlos, je nachdem wie man es nahm. Er hörte, wie die Turmuhr im Dorf, gegenüber auf den Hügeln, zwölf schlug. Dingdong machten die Glocken. Der neunte Morgen brach an. Der neunte Morgen, seitdem Tonks ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte und sein Innerstes nach außen gestülpt hatte, nur um es danach zu zerquetschen und mit Füßen zu treten. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie davon gar nichts wusste und es vermutlich nicht einmal mit Absicht tat.

Harry hörte Schritte auf dem Weg vor der Hecke, die den Garten umgab und presste sich eng an das Gartenhäuschen. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, doch die Schritte brachen abrupt ab, jemand war stehen geblieben. Er hörte einen Umhang rascheln. Wer auch immer dort war, es war kein Muggel, da war sich Harry sicher und er war bereits im Begriff, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als er die Stimme hörte, die er sich in diesem Moment am meisten ersehnt hatte: „Harry, bist du das?"

„Ich bin hier", rief er und stand nun doch auf.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, setzten seine Gedanken aus. War er eben nicht noch wütend auf sie gewesen? Das war jetzt verblasst zu einem nichtigen Gedanken und das Einzige, was jetzt zählte, war dass sie bei ihm war.

Ungelenk stieg Tonks durch die Hecke und erwürgte sich beinahe ein einigen querstehenden Ästen, die sie erst mit ihrem Zauberstab zur Räson bringen musste.

„Hättest du dich nicht wieder auf die Veranda setzen können? Da ist es viel schöner", maulte sie zur Begrüßung.

„Hallo, Tonks."

„Oh,... ja, hallo." Sie sah nun eindeutig verlegen aus. „Wo warst du denn heute Morgen?"

„Ich, ähm... ich hab verschlafen", entgegnete er, nun ebenso verlegen.

Damit hatte er am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Tonks ihm das nicht abkaufte. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand. Ein Glück, dass Tonks sich nun einfach schweigend neben ihn setzte und ihn ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie schließlich.

Harry wurde in den letzten neun Tagen verdächtig oft danach gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war und nur bei ihr verspürte er nicht den Impuls einfach los zu schreien.

„Ja... jetzt schon." Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Gott, er musste verrückt geworden sein.

Sie lachte jedoch und sah auf die Teekanne. „Darf ich einen Schluck haben? Ich bin schon seit heute Morgen auf den Beinen", erklärte sie und machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tasse zu benutzen, sie trank einfach aus der Kanne, nicht ohne natürlich eine beträchtliche Menge auf ihren Umhang zu verschütten.

Harry musste laut loslachen. So war das immer. Sie war da und sie brachte alles in Ordnung, in dem sie selbst Unordnung machte. Er wusste nicht, wie das geschah, aber es war einfach ein wunderschönes Gefühl.

„Was machst du denn den ganzen Tag?", wollte er nun noch einmal wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es ihm vielleicht heute Abend einmal sagen würde.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich tue gar nichts. Ich bin beurlaubt."

„Du bist was?" Nun verstand Harry gar nichts mehr, Tonks war beurlaubt? Sie hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass sie für den Orden arbeitete und das war ja nicht ihr einziger Job, sie war immer noch eine Aurorin im Dienste des Ministeriums.

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Man fand, dass ich eine Weile Urlaub bräuchte. Durch meine Gestaltwandlerei gefährde ich jeden Auror und jede Aktion. Ich... ich hab das wohl immer noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle. Alles in den letzten Wochen... das war irgendwie zu viel."

Harry war immer noch viel zu verwirrt, um zu realisieren, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte, das störte ihn nicht einmal. Doch er suchte krampfhaft nach einer Erklärung, warum sie dann jeden Morgen zum Fuchsbau gekommen war. „Das tut mir Leid für dich." sagte er mechanisch, zermarterte sich jedoch weiterhin den Kopf. „Aber du bist doch sicher noch für den Orden tätig, oder?"

„Nein. Professor Dumbledore hielt es für besser, wenn ich bis auf weiteres erst einmal gar nichts tue und mich erhole. Er war sehr nett, weißt du?"

„Als wir in den Drei Besen frühstücken waren, da hattest du keine Erlaubnis von Dumbledore, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Heute Nacht hatte sie sonnengelbes Haar und einen Schmollmund.

„Ja und?", sagte er plötzlich erleichtert. Das war das erste Gute, was an diesem Tag geschah. Sie hatte ihn von sich aus in die Drei Besen eingeladen und nicht, weil Dumbledore wollte, dass sie ihn bewachte. Sie hatte es aus eigenem Antrieb getan, das war alles was zählte.

„Nichts und", murmelte sie. „Ich wollte dir das nur sagen. Ich fand es nicht richtig, dass du denkst, ich käme nur, weil Dumbledore das so will, ich kam, weil ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht habe. Ich habe dich manchmal verpasst, aber ich habe immer versucht, da zu sein."

„Danke", stammelte Harry, immer noch völlig perplex.

Jetzt gerade war ihm das zu viel. Er hatte sich eine Menge erhofft, er hatte sich verflucht, er hatte sie verflucht, er hätte in seinem Zorn am liebsten irgendetwas zerschlagen, doch wirklich erträumt hatte er sich genau das, jedoch nie damit gerechnet, dass es eintreffen könnte.

Tonks rutschte ein wenig unruhig an der Wand des Gartenhäuschens hin und her, als wüsste sie nicht so recht, was sie jetzt noch tun sollte.

Aber Harry wusste es. Wo sie ehrlich gewesen war, war es wohl für ihn an der Zeit, dasselbe zu tun. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich ihr Gesicht erneut veränderte, sie zeigte das Gesicht, mit dem er sie kennengelernt hatte, das herzförmige Gesicht mit den mausgrauen Haaren. Für ihn war sie in diesem Moment wunderschön.

„Ich... ich habe dich gestern mit Lupin gesehen."

Die Reaktion hätte nicht heftiger ausfallen können, Tonks ließ vor Schreck beinahe die Teekanne fallen und wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen, in ihrem Fall war das durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen.

„Wie das denn?"

„Ähm... das war keine Absicht." Was war er nur für ein Feigling, noch eine Minute zuvor hatte er sich vorgenommen, ehrlich zu sein. Lächerlich. „Wieso war er hier draußen?"

„Er wollte nachsehen, ob es mir gut geht. Ich habe mich schon ein paar Tage bei niemandem aus dem Orden gemeldet."

Harry musste daran denken, wie die beiden sich gestritten hatten, somit war das, was Tonks da erzählte, nur die halbe Wahrheit, doch gemessen daran, dass er ebenfalls nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte, beließ er es dabei. Er hatte nicht das Recht, sie dafür zu rügen. Dafür nahm er sich nun vor, die komplette Wahrheit zu sagen. Mochte sie damit tun, was sie wollte.

„Tonks, ich... ich habe euch gesehen, wie ihr gestritten habt. Ich möchte nicht wissen, warum, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."

Sie sah ihn ziemlich verblüfft aus ihren wunderbar braunen Augen an, sie sagte jedoch kein Wort, was Harry nicht unbedingt als gutes Zeichen deutete.

„Da ist noch etwas", druckste er schließlich herum. „Irgendwo zwischen all diesen Morgen habe ich mich irgendwie in dich verliebt." Er sah zu Boden. Er wollte ihren Blick nicht sehen. Vermutlich war er spöttisch. Oder noch schlimmer: voller Mitleid.

Stattdessen tat sie etwas Eigenartiges: Er fühlte, wie ihre Hand unter sein Kinn kroch und ihn dazu zwang, sie anzusehen. Ihr Blick war warm und ihre Augen schienen förmlich zu leuchten. Ein wunderbarer Anblick.

Als sie ihn endlich küsste, schien die Welt für einen Augenblick still zu stehen. So oft hatte er daran gedacht, aber niemals hatte er sich gewagt, diesen Gedanken tatsächlich zu Ende zu denken, geschweige denn in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste sah sie ihn lange an, ungläubig, als wäre sie sich selbst nicht sicher, dass das gerade geschehen war.

„Ich...", flüsterte sie erschrocken. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte", begann sie dann zögerlich. „Harry, warte auf mich. Ich komme dich in einem Tag holen." Plötzlich war ihre Stimme aufgeregt. „Ich muss nachdenken... bitte..." Jetzt wurde ihre Stimme flehentlich.

Harry berührte ihre weiche Haut abermals und stand schließlich auf. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Nimm sie dir. Ich warte hier auf dich."

Ihre Augen strahlten jetzt wieder, so wie in dem Moment, in dem er ihr gestanden hatte, was er für sie empfand. „Danke, Harry."

Dieses Mal war der Kuss noch viel sanfter.


	10. Der zehnte Morgen

Harry verschlief den größten Teil des neunten Morgens und auch beinahe den Zehnten, so müde war er. Ein Glück, dass sein Schlaf so leicht war, dass er Ginnys Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und davon erwachte. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, als das er wirklich leise sein konnte, in Windeseile war er unter die Dusche gesprungen, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich an. Ron hatte von alledem nichts bemerkt, er schnarchte immer noch in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.

Ginny musste schon längst fort sein, trotzdem schlich Harry die letzten Stufen hinunter und fand sich dann auf der sonnenüberfluteten Veranda wieder. Er war später als sonst, doch er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Tonks, sofern sie schon da war, auf ihn warten würde. Nein, das Nymphadora auf ihn warten würde. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich diesen Namen angewöhnte, immerhin war da irgendwas zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie um Bedenkzeit gebeten hatte. Schließlich stand er noch einmal auf, lief ein wenig ziellos im Haus umher, um dann schließlich in die Küche zu gehen und sich einen Tee aufzubrühen. Er war nervös, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Was würde sie ihm zu sagen haben, wenn sie zurückkehrte?

Das Wasser schien ewig zu brauchen und verärgert trat er gegen den Herd. Die Zeit sollte schneller vorbei gehen. Er war nie in seinem Leben aufgeregter als jetzt gewesen. Als nach einer Ewigkeit endlich das Wasser kochte, nahm er zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, eine rote und eine grüne. Harry hatte nie einen unangenehmeren Morgen als diesen hier verbracht und eigentlich auch nie einen schöneren.

Mit den dampfenden Tassen in der Hand eilte er nach draußen und ließ sich wieder auf die Treppenstufen sinken. Der Wind malte Muster in das Kornfeld und der Zaun begann zu klappern, als eine besonders starke Windböe durch den Garten fuhr. Der Wind wehte ihm die Haare ins Gesicht doch Harry störte sich an nichts. Für ihn war der Morgen geradezu perfekt. Wenn nur Tonks sich endlich blicken lassen würde. Er gähnte herzhaft. Die eine Nacht, die er beinahe ohne Schlaf verbracht hatte, zehrte doch mehr an seinen Reserven, als er angenommen hatte.

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und sah weiter hinaus. Die Sonne stieg stetig und die Minuten verstrichen. Nichts geschah.

Harry setzte sich auf und lief bis zum Gartentor und wieder zurück. Kein Lebenszeichen von Tonks. War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Er konnte sich doch nicht so in ihr getäuscht haben? Unmöglich!

Sein Herz raste, als er noch einmal loslief, mit schnellen Schritten war er am Rand des Kornfelds, doch auch hier nur die leisen Seufzer des Windes. Alles wird gut, beruhigte er sich selber. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tonks einfach verschlafen. Sie hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass sie nicht viel schlief in letzter Zeit.

Er durfte sich nicht immer wie ein verschrecktes Kind verhalten, wenn er sie halten wollte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie überhaupt alles überdenken musste. Und was war, wenn sie bei all dem Nachdenken zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie war? Die Angst war wieder da und sie nagte an ihm.

Schließlich zwang er sich, sich wieder auf die Verandastufen zu setzen und abzuwarten. Etwas Besseres konnte er sowieso nicht tun.

Aus den Minuten wurden bald Stunden und im Haus regten sich die ersten müden Gestalten. Harry betete inbrünstig, dass niemand hinaus kommen möge und ihn hier sitzen sah, verzweifelt mit zwei Teetassen auf der Veranda, wartend auf etwas, das nicht kommen wollte. Der Tee war mittlerweile kalt geworden. Harry hatte ihn nicht wieder angerührt. Doch er hatte Glück. Niemand steckte den Kopf durch die Türe, um zu sehen wo er blieb, oder um ihn zum Frühstück zu rufen, er hätte es in diesem Moment nicht einmal ertragen, wenn jemand auch nur heimlich nach ihm gesehen hätte, denn er fühlte sich wirklich elend.

Er konnte sich doch nicht so getäuscht haben? Es hatte in Harrys Leben immer Punkte gegeben, an denen er schwer getroffen wurde, dennoch war er der Meinung, dass sich am Ende immer alles zum Guten wendete. Bis zu Sirius Tod, doch auch hier hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass all das durch Tonks irgendwie ausgeglichen wurde. Jetzt war das Gefühl fort und er spürte so klar wie nie, dass sein Pate für ihn verloren war. Und Tonks auch, fügte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Inneren hinzu, doch gegen diesen Gedanken wehrte er sich heftig. Tonks war nicht verloren. Sie verspätete sich nur. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur verschlafen und traute sich nicht, am helllichten Tag her.

Die Turmuhr unten im Dorf schlug Elf. War die Zeit wirklich so schnell vergangen? Saß er wirklich schon seit so vielen Stunden hier draußen? Kein Wunder, dass sein Tee kalt wurde. Er nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte furchtbar.

Eine Gestalt kam den Weg am Kornfeld entlang. Harry konnte sie nicht erkennen, dafür war sie zu weit entfernt, doch er war sich sicher, dass es eine Frau war. Tonks?

Seine Füße bewegten sich beinahe von selbst bis zum Gartentor, die letzten paar Schritte rannte er, trat das Tor im Laufen auf und stand ein wenig atemlos auf dem Feldweg vor dem Fuchsbau.

Wenn es Tonks war, dann hatte sie es nicht eilig. Als die Person jedoch um die Ecke bog, erkannte er, dass es nicht Tonks war. Die Enttäuschung schwappte über ihn hinweg, wie eine Welle am Meer. Es war Ginny. Sie trug eine Tasche über dem Arm und ihr Gesicht verriet ihre Gefühle nicht.

Eigentlich hatte Harry verschwinden wollen, er wollte mit niemandem reden, doch seine Füße gehorchten ihm scheinbar nicht und so blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, bis sie heran war.

„Hallo Harry", rief sie ein wenig verwundert als sie ihn sah. „Wartest du auf jemanden?"

„J... nein."

„Aha", machte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Harry verstand ihr Lächeln nicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein."

Zu seinem Erstaunen drang sie jedoch nicht weiter auf ihn ein, sondern begann damit, sich umzusehen. „Du bist sehr oft morgens hier, stimmt's?"

„Ja." Langsam kam er sich wirklich dämlich vor, ihr dauernd solche Antworten geben zu müssen.

„Es ist hübsch hier im Sommer", sagte sie leise.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es nun an ihm war, einmal etwas mehr zu sagen als nur„Ja." So sagte er, beinahe flüsternd: „Ginny, wieso kümmerst du dich..." Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass dies das Falscheste war, was er hätte sagen können. Er hatte Tonks verraten, die ihm das Geheimnis im Vertrauen erzählt hatte.

Seltsamerweise winkte Ginny nur ab. „Mir war klar, dass sie es dir erzählt."

„So? Warum das denn?"

„Weil sie dich sehr gerne hat."

„Meinst du?" Es tat ihm unerklärlicherweise gut, das zu hören, auch wenn es von Ginny kam und nicht von Nymphadora.

„Ja, das meine ich. Ich glaube du hilfst ihr ein wenig."

„Wobei?"

„Mit allem. Sie ist unglücklich, weißt du?"

Ja, das wusste er. Sie hatte es ihm selbst gesagt. Dann befiel ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Hoffentlich fühlte sie sich nicht wegen ihm so schlecht.

„Ich werde jetzt besser reingehen", murmelte sie. „Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Harry musste es jetzt einfach wissen. Und ganz offenbar wusste Ginny mehr. „Ginny, wird sie heute Morgen kommen?"

Ginny atmete tief ein, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen. „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie heute Morgen kommen wird. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie an einem anderen Morgen noch einmal zurückkehren wird."

Harry schluckte. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Dann tat sie etwas eigenartiges, beinahe zärtlich legte sie die Hand auf seine Wange und strich darüber. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, Harry."

Ginny machte einen Schritt zurück und machte sich dann wortlos auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Harry starrte ihr hinterher, er konnte nicht glauben, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. „Ginny!", rief er plötzlich.

Sie wandte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja?"

„Warum nicht?"

Ginnys Lächeln war nun sehr traurig, er hatte so etwas noch nie bei ihr gesehen. „Weil sie dich liebt." Dann verschwand sie endgültig und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu.

Harry blieb zurück. Er stand immer noch am Gartentor und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Irgendwie war alles komplett verdreht, alles hatte sich an diesem Morgen so sehr verändert. Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, dann folgte er Ginny nach drinnen. Innerhalb von zehn Morgen war so viel geschehen, wie in einem ganzen Leben sonst nicht geschieht, obwohl eigentlich kaum etwas geschehen war. Verrückt, dachte Harry. Aber wusste der Himmel warum, jetzt musste er sogar lächeln. Vielleicht brauchten manche Dinge einfach zehn Morgen.


End file.
